fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Menternus
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Confusion Fireblight (in the Elder's Recess) Waterblight (in the Coral Highlands) |weaknesses = Dragon Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Menternus is an Elder Dragon. Physiology An Elder Dragon with a vivid coloration, Menternus is mostly bright blue with swirly orange stripes. It has a large, elongated, almost conical head that is a mint green color with blue stripes. The eyes are red with black pupils. Its wings are extremely colorful, appearing almost psychedelic. They are marbled with a variety of pastel colors, such as red, blue, green, and yellow. A row of red spines span the length of its back, extending all the tap to the tip of its tail. A particularly tall spine is located in-between its wings, along with another long spine at the end of its tail that is covered in small barbs. The barbed spine on its tail somewhat resembles a large feather. Abilities Menternus is a truly bizarre Elder Dragon as it possesses psychic abilities. Specifically, it possesses telekinesis and telepathy. It can also create waves made of an odd psychic energy, and can generate electricity from its head that is fired off in the form of lightning bolts. Additionally, Menternus produces a strange toxin that interferes with the senses of prey, leaving it confused and disoriented. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Psychic Dragon *Family: Menternus Habitat Range Menternus prefers to live in temperate to tropical environments, although it is occasionally seen in harsher habitats such as volcanoes. Its known habitats are the Ancient Forest, Coral Highlands, Elder's Recess, and the Guiding Lands. Ecological Niche Menternus is a cunning predator, using its psychic abilities to lure in prey, envenomate it with its special toxin, and then deal the finishing blow. Common prey includes the likes of Aptonoth, Apceros, Kestodon, Kelbi, and Gastodon. It will also occasionally feed on lesser predators such as Great Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku, Paolumu, and Pukei-Pukei. Being an Elder Dragon, Menternus has few monsters to fear, excluding Elder Dragon-Level Monsters and other Elder Dragons like Teostra. Its only known predator is Nergigante. Biological Adaptations Thanks to its uniquely developed brain and neurons, Menternus is able to utilize powerful psychic abilities, a trait that sets it apart from other Elder Dragons. Unlike most organisms, its neurons are capable of mitosis even after becoming fully differentiated. Because of this, Menternus is believed to be highly intelligent, arguably one of if not the most intelligent Elder Dragon ever. It also appears to possess excellent memory, comparable to that of an elephant. It can remember anything and everything that happens over the course of its life. Its psychic abilities include telekinesis and telepathy. When encountering Menternus, hunters report hearing a strange chattering sound in their head. Researchers believe that Menternus might actually be trying to communicate with them via its telepathy. Its brain also generates vast amounts of electricity, which it fires off in the form of lightning bolts, a secondary defense mechanism if it cannot use its psychic power for whatever the reason may be. Its neurons generate far more electricity than most organisms do. Menternus also possess chromatophores in its wings. This allows it to rapidly change the colors of its already colorful wings, allowing it to actually hypnotize prey and lure them towards it so it can feed. The various spines on its body, especially the particularly large ones on its back and tail, secrete a neurotoxin that interferes with the senses of prey by "overloading" their nervous system, as researchers like to describe it. This leaves its prey confused and disoriented. This neurotoxin is also secreted from its claws and fangs, allowing it to envenomate prey with a mere bite or a scratch. Behavior Menternus is actually quite docile compared to most Elder Dragons, but it will quickly turn aggressive when provoked and will not hesitate to attack whatever angered it. Carves |-|Low Rank= This monster is not encountered in Low Rank. |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Autotracker, Divine Whim, Enlightened Blade, Focus, Fortify |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Autotracker, Divine Whim, Enlightened Blade, Focus, Fortify |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Menternus roars when it first spots the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Claw Swipe': Menternus slaps the hunter with one of its forelegs to scratch them with its claws. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': Menternus looks behind and whips its tail from side to side, smacking the ground with it. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Confusion. *'Aerial Charge': Menternus takes to the skies and then flies towards the hunter, ramming them with its body. It then swoops around before it lands so it faces the hunter once it gets back on the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Head Spin': Menternus does a quick 360 degree spin, hitting hunters with its large head as it spins around. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Faceplant': Menternus raises its head and then slams its head into the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Psycho Faceplant': Menternus raises its head which becomes surrounded in a magenta-colored aura, and then slams violently its head against the ground. A burst of energy appears around its head upon. Deals a moderate amount of damage, inflicts Confusion, and causes tremors. *'Zen Headbutt': Menternus's head becomes surrounded in a light blue energy. It then lowers its head and flies head first into the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Confusion. *'Electric Headbutt': Menternus cloaks its massive head in electricity and charges towards the hunter, ramming into them head first. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Brain Waves': Menternus starts making a chattering sound and its head will begin to glow. It then fires multiple wavy, multicolored beams from its cranium at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Confusion. Menternus can also use this attack while it is flying. *'Psycho Bombs': Menternus creates three orbs of blue, light blue, and magenta energy before firing them at the hunter. Each orb deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Confusion. Menternus can also use this attack while it is flying. *'Psycho Fangs': Menternus opens its mouth and then four fang-shaped bolts of psychic energy form in front of its mouth. It then uses the bolts to bite down on the hunters. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Confusion. *'Psychic Blade': Menternus stands on its hind legs and its forelegs glow light blue. It then swings his arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent-like blades are fired from its forelegs at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Confusion. *'Brain Blast': Electricity begins to spark around Menternus's head before it shoots a beam of electricity that resembles a lightning bolt from its mouth. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. Menternus can also use this attack while it is flying. *'Telekinetic Rock Throw': Menternus uses its telekinesis to lift up a few rocks from the ground and hurls them towards the hunter. The rocks will be surrounded by a light blue outline. It will throw three rocks, five when in rage mode. Breaking is head will make it always throw only three. Each rock deals a moderate amount of damage. In the Coral Highlands this attack inflicts Waterblight. In the Elder's Recess this attacks inflicts Fireblight. Menternus can also use this attack while it is flying. *'Lightning Strikes': Electricity begins to spark around Menternus's head before bolts of electricity are fired off from the top of its head, striking the ground around it. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. Menternus can also use this attack while it is flying. *'Electro Cannon': Menternus creates a yellow orb of electricity with a red center in front of its mouth and fires it at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. Menternus can also use this attack while it is flying. *'Psycho Crusher': Menternus's body becomes enveloped in a magenta-colored aura and takes flight. It then charges at the hunter, furiously spinning its body like a drill as it rams into them. It then makes a sharp turn upwards and flies down, slamming its body against the ground. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Psycho Meteor': Menternus flies up, then glows a multicolored glow. Its multicolored aura then leaves its body to form a sphere above in front of itself that grows to a moderate size, which it then blasts to make it scatter and rain down orbs of explosive energy in an area around itself and slightly beyond. Deals a large amount of damage and causes Confusion. *'Psyche Breaker': Menternus stands in place as its wings begin to rapidly change color. Its body slowly becomes surrounded by a multicolored area which eventually gives off an intense glow. It then spreads its wing and three rings of rainbow-colored energy surrounded in golden energy shoot out of its body all around its. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Confusion. This is Menternus's strongest attack. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene The hunter treads carefully through the Elder's Recess. An air of unease was present, occasionally sending chills up the hunter's spine. Upon reaching the crystalline area, the hunter was startled by the sound of erupting, which was a normal occurrence in the Recess. However, something else quickly caught the hunter's attention: a strange silhouette in the distance, only made visible by the glow of molten rock. It appeared to be the silhouette of an Elder Dragon, albeit an unfamiliar one. It slowly and cautiously approached the hunter. The hunter drew their weapon, but was paralyzed by a sudden and intense headache. A strange chattering sound was pounding there brain, but the source of the chatter was a mystery, as no other creature was nearby, and the Elder Dragon was too faraway for any noise it made to be audible. The Elder Dragon eventually walked into natural sunlight: its massive, impressive cranium and multicolored wings immediately caught the hunter's eyes. The chattering sound ceased once the Elder Dragon, Menternus, drew closer. The hunt begins. Turf Wars *Vs. Argrion (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Gebarathus (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Kushala Daora (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Lunastra (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Nergigante (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Ruiner Nergigante (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Rajang (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Savage Deviljho (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Teostra (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Vaal Hazak (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Blackveil Vaal Hazak (tie, both take damage) Notes *Its head, back, wings, and front legs can be broken. Its tail can also be severed. **Breaking its head will weaken the power of its psychic attacks. *When in rage mode it huffs white smoke from its mouth and its wings will slowly start to shift colors. *Unlike most Elder Dragons, Menternus can actually become fatigued. When it runs out of stamina it will not be able to use its psychic or electric abilities. **However, its fatigue does not last very long, and it will quickly catch a second wind to regain its stamina. *Menternus's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko